As I lay Dying
by bullet-in-strident
Summary: (One Shot ) what could have happened when Kyle attacked Wanda , Wanda's POV,( This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please comment and criticise)


AS I Lay Dying

THE HOST (ONE SHOT)

I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER BUT I DO OWN THE STORY

I was finishing up in the pool when in heard familiar footsteps, the footsteps I had grown accustomed to. "Wanda?" The footsteps had a voice to them a painful voice. He sounded like him and walked like him. They are brothers; alike in many ways. However one thing I was sure on was that voice was not my Ian. But the other brother. Kyle.

"Oh...Wanda... where are you Wanda?" he called again getting more desperate as his voice echoed through the caves. He lowered his voice making sure this time only I could hear him. And not only did in hear him but I felt him, his very name made me shiver from that very first moment we met little under than a month ago.

'Hide_ Wanda hide if you cannot hide then grab something ... anything ... a rock .. Oh god he's going to kill us ...Wanda RUN please RUN! _'Mel panicked inside. My instincts told me she was right in had to at least try to defend us but in could never out beat Kyle. No matter how fast Mel was. He was massive, he towered over Jared and Ian. Oh Ian my Ian how could he be so different to his brother. Loving me ME the glowing worm hiding inside this body; Mel's body not mine and because of my mistakes Melanie would never be with Jared and Jamie again. _'Oh god I'm so sorry Mel' _

_You have nothing to be sorry for Wanda we aren't dead yet! _

Then just like that she moved me up and began scrambling for something, anything that could give us an advantage. She found nothing. He found me crouching down in the corner by the pool half naked. "Well Wanda looks like it's just you and me, what to do to you now? " he raised his head scanning me up and down assessing where to strike first. The way he looked at me and slithered towards me he reminded me of a snake eyeing up its next target. ME.

He was everywhere. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get his humongous hands away from my neck then in saw it. He reached into his pants and pulled it out. I caught a glimpse of it shining in the dime light of the cave. Mel had disappeared after Kyle first grabbed me so in did not know how to escape the undeniable

The fact was in did nothing to Kyle the one person why should be mad at me should be Jared but after knocking me to the ground on the first day he had not let another finger on me. "Kyle ... plea...se sttoop your killing me " I squeaked. My eyes not moving from the knife still in Kyles hand. He placed it back in his pocket and loosed his grip on me but only enough that in could catch my breath back " now Wanda why don't we have a little FUN ? well here's how this works. I'm gonna ask you some simple questions and for each one you get right imma let you have 5 seconds to try and get help. Get a question wrong however in get to do whatever in want to you"

The way he spoke made my stomach churn and how he wouldn't stop eyeing me up, made me terrified." Okay let's begin "I mumbled rubbing my sore neck. He pushed me inside the cave into the darkness where he had the advantage. His eyesight was beyond perfect it was his job to watch out for seekers and any other forms of life out in the dessert.

"How well do you know Ian?" he asked seductively almost purring out his name.

The truth was in knew very little about him other than the fact he was tall, muscular with sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "I know he loves me "I said trying to intimidate Kyle as much as I could. I knew that in could win the sick little game by out smarting him. But even if did win I knew that he would never just let me walk out of here unharmed. At the very least he would could possibly leave me in one piece. The thought made me shudder the thought of him cutting me up into little pieces and disposing of my remains into the river. I was brought out of my thoughts when a slash came at me knocking me to the cold hard ground. He jumped on top on, straddling me, forcing my arms to my sides.

"Wrong answer" he caressed my cheek whispering sweet things to me as Ian had the night he said he loved me.

The memories came flooding back and in that moment I almost forgot about death about that fact that Mel would never be with Jamie or Jared again. But in didn't care I would happily die right here. Right now. If it meant that my last thoughts would be of the best moment in all my lives. Then an act of desperation a need to feel my Ian one more time. I leaned up making the distance between Kyle and I shorter. We were a few centimeters apart when he completely closed the distance between us. His lips came crashing down on me with such passion in was not expecting that at all. Then before I knew it I was kissing him back with equal amount of passion. What was in thinking this was not fair to Ian? How this could in do to him, I loved him not Kyle.

As the kiss deepened I completely forgot about what Kyle was trying to do all I could think about was my hunger for more. I needed more I wrapped my legs around Kyle waist and felt his gripe loosen up more, freeing my arms. Once they were free they flew to Kyle back feeling up his strong shoulders; those much similar to ions. Then a funny little thought polled into my of the two men wearing matching pink gym gear working out together inspecting each others abs and arms. The thought of Ian topless made my heart flutter pulling Kyle closer to me. He started pulling up my t-shirt edging his nimble fingers up my torso as he moved himself up i felt something rib against my hip . Kyle broke our kiss and reached towards the sharp object and i thought he threw it aside but instead he plunged it deep into my side. I let out a weak and painful scream as he stabbed the knife into me several times each blow hurting more than the last. All in could think was that I'd be leaving my Ian behind with a monstrous brother and know body in the world to love him like i did.

Just then i saw faint tears crawling down his face almost as if it pained him to do this to me almost as if he cared for me. Then he stopped

"I said if you got a question right in would let you have 5 seconds to save yourself correct? Well then use them because he does love you just as in love you Wanda, and in do in really do Wanda... "He sniffled wiping the tears from his face "which is why in have to do this. You could never love me, know one could ever love me because in do horrible things Wanda , in don't necessarily have to in just do them because just between us it is better to be feared than loved "

" no Its not... to be loved is the best thing in the universe Kyle ... tttake it from someone who has been arrround longer than shhhhe cares to think about " in panted those few words could have been used to cry for help but in knew that even if I did cry out my Ian could never reach me in time so in new that if in could at least say one last thing it would be to help a more damaged soul than me. The irony made me give out a slight chuckle. Almost as if Kyle had heard me, he placed one final kiss on my lips before in felt him lift off me. He had pulled off his shirt and started frantically trying to bandage up my wounds his hands shaking as he splashed water and dressed the holes in me. " HELLPPP ! " he bellowed " SOMEONE HELP US ! " The desperation in his eyes made me realize that he was not a monster he was just alone, Jodie the only person who truly loved him had been replaced by a soul and she could never come back. I think he hand planted in his head that ALL souls were bad and should be broken just as they had broken him. The thought made me disgusted in myself, my people, my race. They had done this to him and because of their mistake. He was simply just as much as a victim as I was.

"KYLE, WHERE ARE YOU?! " that voice the same voice in had fallen in love with. That beautiful, seductive voice.

"Ian!" I squealed. I could see the horror in his eyes as he saw the only true family he had leaning over love of his life lying helplessly on the ground bleeding to death .

"Wandaaa ! no... please come back.. pleaaase love please " in could hear the sound of total heat break in his voice " leave don't yyyou dare you can't leave me Wanda please ... **I love you, **I love you more than anything! " he cradled me in his arms I looked up to find Jared, Kyle, Doc, Jeb, sunny and oh no Jamie standing watching Ian's futile attempts to try and save me.

Then it came all too quick in felt my eye lids drop and the pain simply fade away. I was dying my final death of my 9th life in had finally found the true meaning of living. Knowing that I had died in the arms of the one person who could love me for me not for something I'm not gave me peace at mind. I could still hear the screams and pleads from Ian, Jared, Jamie and ... Kyle. This made me angry that my species drove him to this act of madness. It was my fault in the end if my race had never invaded earth then Kyle would still have Jodie and Ian. After his brother killing his only love in cannot even imagine what he would do to him.

My sweet innocent Ian succumbed to being the thing he hates most in the world ;a murderer. Never the less I loved him, every part of him. The warmth of his touch. The way he curled his lip looking at me .The way he kissed me and my skin would ignite. When he first walked over to me, everyone went silent, everyone's head turned. And I loved him for it. I loved that he was not afraid of not living up the responsibilities of life that could had been offered to a man as compassionate as him. It killed me . It killed me knowing that I would never have a future with the one person whom I had felt the most connected to the most loving and gentle man in the world. It angered me that it took me until I was dying to realize just how much he had loved me. He loved me enough to rebel against the people who had saved him, all for a soul who could not repay all the heart break she had caused him. I thought of him dying slowly with me in my final moments of my final life. These painful thoughts drove one final tear out of my lifeless body, I couldn't help but think that Ian knew that it was for him as the last thing I felt was his soft and tender lips brush onto mine.

Whispering "you were the most human soul I have ever met and I'm not likely to meet again. I love you my Wanderer. I will ALWAYS. Love. You. "

And As I lay dying, in felt all the emotions of a human being ; pain ,frustration, selfishness , more pain , tragedy, lose , heartbreak , despair , LOVE . Even though I was just as they said a parasite. Always living I the body of another .That was the most satisfying feeling of all my lives it made me forget that in had just lost the one thing was prepared to fight for the most in the world **My Ian. **


End file.
